Jacht op One Piece begint
by SweetBobo
Summary: Het gaat over een een Meisje Joli die de One piece wil vinden. Als ze vertrekt ziet ze de stad in vlammen opgaan. Ze komt in een storm terecht en daardoor raakt ze bijna alles kwijt.
1. 01

Dit verhaal is totaal nep, en is verzonnen door mij. :)

* * *

  


  
Iedereen wil de ongetemde zee op,   
Laat mij dan   
Het water overheersen   
Is het fout om het van mij te maken?  
  
-Toekomstige PiratenKoningin-  


  
Jacht op One Piece Begint  
  
"Ik wil de zee op!" Schreeuwde ik tegen mijn moeder.   
En dat was ook het laatste wat ze van mij hoorde.  
Ik hoor de meeuwen boven mij krijsen die de stilte hier verbreekt. Meestal is het op de haven erg druk, maar het lijkt wel of vandaag iedereen een vrije dag neemt.   
Waarom snap mam het ook niet?  
Het leven in de zee is prachtig, er is zoveel te zien!   
De prachtige vissen, de wolken, het onbekende...en dat.   
De One Piece.   
One Piece is de grote schat van Gold D Roger, de piratenkoning.   
Ik wil het. Ik wil de One Piece. Als ik de One Piece heb, ben ik de nieuwe piratenkoningin. Daarom moet ik de zee op, de prachtige zee.   
"Hee Joli!" Hijgend rent Leon naar me toe.  
"Hehe, ben je er eindelijk Leon? Ik wacht al een tijdje!"   
"Sorry, maar ik kan niet met je mee. Mijn vader zegt dat het veel te gevaarlijk is daar in de zee. Het gaat zodirect volgens mij ook nog eens stormen. "   
"Wat zei je vader?"   
"Dat ik niet mee mag."   
"Ongelooflijk, dat hij je niet laat gaan! Je toch al 18!"   
"Sorry Joli. Maar vader laat me echt niet gaan."   
"Maar ik dan Leon, ik wil en ga de zee op. We hebben een boot en de spullen om te reizen.   
Nu zeg je dat je niet mee gaat, hoe moet ik dan overleven zonder jouw hulp. Ik ben maar een weerloos onschulidig meisje..."   
"Zo weerloos ben je niet Joli, weet je nog dat je met je paraplu bijna de burgemeester hebt geraakt? Dat was echt lachen. Zo, met die punt van de paraplu bijna op zijn tenen en dan.."   
"Dat ging per ongeluk Leon." Onderbreek ik hem. "En de burgemeester liep na dat ongelukje een boog om me heen."  
...   
"Wil je echt weg hier?"   
"Ja, ik wil echt de zee op. Ik wil de One Piece gaan zoeken."   
"Sorry dat ik niet mee kan. Ik heb ook een droom die ik wil vervullen."   
"Ja dat weet ik. Maar ik hoopte dat jij met me mee wou."   
"ik weet zeker dat je het heel goed zonder mij af kunt. Je hebt immers je krimp-kracht nog."   
"Je zegt het niet alsof ik kan krimpen, noem het nou maar zwaartekracht."  
"Ach, je weet wat ik bedoel." "Ja ik weet wat je bedoelt. De kracht dat ervoor heeft erzorgt  
dat ik niet meer kan zwemmen." "Alsof je kon zwemmen." "Hee, niet je beste vriendin plagen!" Ik gaf hem een duw. Meteen daarna trek ik hem mee naar onze boot 'Bird's Feather'.   
"Help eens mee met duwen. Ik denk niet dat ik sterk genoeg ben."   
Leon en ik duwde de boot het water in. Zodra de boot in het water lag liet ik mijn kettinkje aan hem zien, die hij mij vorig jaar gaf bij van zijn eerste salaris en die ik nooit meer heb afgedaan. Het kettinkje was een roze veertje.   
Leon heeft er ook een, alleen dan in blauw.   
"Dit is onze teken van vriendschap." Zeg ik. "En een teken van vrijheid." Zegt Leon.   
Hij gaf een lieve kus op mijn wang. "We zien elkaar hoop ik." Zegt hij.   
"ik weet het wel zeker." Zeg ik en ga in onze boot zitten.  
"Dag Leon, tot ooit." "Wees voorzichtig, op zee."

* * *

Ik richtte me op de zee toen ik Leon in de verte niet meer zag.   
Vanaf deze afstand lijkt de havenstad Aster een piepklein vlekje aan de horizon.  
Het is al laat in de middag en echt vaart maakt het bootje niet.   
Maar er is in ieder geval wel meer wind als daarnet.   
Er zijn ook al geen vogels meer in de lucht, en de wolken veranderen.  
"Waarom veranderen de wolken zo in deze vorm?"   
  
...  
"Storm! O nee!"   
"Wat moet ik doen?"   
'Boem!!!!!!!!!!!!!'   
Ik draai me om en ziet Aster in vlammen.  
"Nee...Nee! Leon! Mam!"  
  
ik wou terug naar de stad, maar de storm nam mij mee de zee in.   
"Ik moet terug naar huis....  
ik moet naar ze toe....  
ik moet...."  
...   
...

* * *

"Waar ben ik?"   
ik keek om me heen en zag dat ik aangespoeld was aan een strand.  
"Hoe voel je je?" Vraagt een stem.   
"Dit is niet mijn havenstad. Waar is de boot?"  
Ik liep waggelend over het strand.   
"Hee ik praat tegen jou!" Zegt de stem nog een keer, iets helderder dit keer.   
"Huh, zei iemand iets?" Vraag ik zonder te beseffen dat de stem achter me vandaan komt.   
"Ja ik vroeg, hoe je je voelt." Zei de stem, een stem dat niet veel ouder klinkt als Joli zelf.  
"O, prima hoor," zeg ik. "Heb je trouwens mijn boot gezien?"   
"Als je dit bedoelt." Hij pakte een kapotte stuk hout en liet het mij zien.   
"Nee, een boot, niet een stuk hout." Zeg ik terwijl ik de strand verder bestudeer.   
"Heet jouw boot misschien Bird??"  
"Ja zoiets, De boot heet Bird's Feather. Hoezo?"   
"Dan is dit jouw boot." En hij duwt het stuk hout in mijn armen.   
Er stond Bird' op.   
"Waar is de rest van de boot?"   
"Geen idee, ik heb alleen dit gevonden en eem paraplu." Hij laat ook de paraplu zien.   
"Geef hier! Dat is van mij!"   
....  
"Zeg meisje, je mag wel van geluk spreken. Je lag daar in zee op dit stuk hout en als ik er niet was moest je zelf naar het strand zwemmen!"   
"ik kan niet zwemmen." Zeg ik.   
Hij keek mij verbaast aan. "Wat doe je dan op zee? Ben je gek ofzo?"   
"ik ben piraat." Zeg ik. Hij keek me nog verbaasder aan. "Jij, piraat?"   
Hij lacht met vol ongeloof.   
"Lach me niet uit!"   
Ik schoof de paraplu uit en tilde me zelf op door me lichter te maken en zweef omhoog.   
Ik doe de paraplu weer dicht en richtte de punt naar beneden. Op hem gericht maak ik me zwaarder en val hem aan.   
"Wat doe je nou?"Zegt hij en hij trekt zijn zwaard uit en houdt de paraplu tegen.   
"Wat ben jij?" Vraagt hij.   
"Het is "wie ben jij", ik ben pirate Joli, ik heb van de krimp-vrucht gegeten."   
"Verdomme." Hij duwt mijn paraplu weg en ik val op de grond.  
Ik sta op en kijk hem recht in de ogen aan.   
"Lach me nooit uit, of je krijgt er spijt van."   
Ik draaide me met mijn rug naar hem toe en liep het strand af.   
  
"O, bedankt dat je me gered hebt." Zegt ik nog.   
Hij kijkt me weer met vol verbazing aan.

* * *

Hehehe, dit is mijn eerste verhaal over One Piece, het o-zo onbekende verhaal in Nederland.   
Ik hoopte daar dit verhaal te gaan schrijven dat er misschien mensen er intereseert zouden raken in One Piece. De krachten van dit meisje Joli komt in de serie ook echt voor! Maar ik weet de vertaling niet van haar kracht, ik heb het maar een beetje proberen te vertalen. --"   
Maar goed, ik hoop dat er genoeg nederlandse mensen zijn die dit lezen.   
Of in ieder geval één mens die dit leest.   
Nou ja, veel pleziet ermee!  
  
-xxx-   
SweetBoBo   



	2. 02

een vogel in de lucht   
Een vis in de zee   
Sta ik middenin hier   
Wachtend tot jij mij vindt  


-xxx-Ikke  
  


2 Mijn vriend Owen  
  
"Wat was er precies gebeurd?" Zei ik tegen mezelf.  
Ik zat op het strand, ik heb hier de hele nacht gezeten en nu is de zon weer aan de horizon.   
De zon vertelt ons dat het nu weer ochtend is. Ik probeer terug te halen wat gister is gebeurd.  
  
Ik zag de havenstad Aster voor me. Ik had ruzie met mijn moeder en liep weg.   
Op de haven nam ik afscheid van Leon. Een storm kwam en ik zag nog net   
dat Aster in brand stond.  
  
Ik geef mezelf een klap tegen me kop.   
"Waarom stond Aster in brand?   
Waar kwam die storm vandaan?"  
  
"Hee jij meisje!" Zegt een stem. Het was die jongen van gister.   
De jongen die mij gered heeft van mijn afgebroken boot.   
Dezelfde jongen die ik aanvalde en bedankte.   
Wat doet hij hier?  
  
"Ben je hier de hele nacht op het strand gebleven?" Vraagt hij.  
"Ja, waar moet ik anders?" "Is het niet koud dan?"   
"Stel geen stomme vragen. Vertel liever wat jij hier komt doen."  
"Dit strand is niet van jou meisje, dus ik mag hier komen wanneer ik wil. Hier pak aan."   
Hij geeft mij een stuk brood dat hij bij heeft en een fles met water.   
"Eet op." Zegt hij. Ik at het stuk brood op en dronk de fles in een keer leeg, ik heb niks gegeten. Ik kijk dan naar zijn Amberkleurige ogen die veel op die van Leon leek.   
"Leon...ik vraag me af of je nog leeft...." Ik greep naar maar ketting.   
"Huh? Is er iets meisje?" Vroeg hij.   
"O ehm..Niks hoor. Ik heet trouwens Joli E. Merald."  
"Owen Li, aangenaam." En hij gaf mij zijn hand.   
"Ik ben hier elke ochtend om te trainen met mijn zwaard." Zegt hij.  
"ik heb wel gemerkt dat je vaakt train, je sloeg me gister goed af met je zwaard."   
"Kom je hier ver vandaan?" Vraagt hij.   
....   
"ik weet het niet. Waar ben ik?"   
"Je bent nu in Tijgeroog."   
"ik ken 't niet. Ligt het vlakbij Aster?"   
"ik denk het niet. Ik ken de meeste steden hier vlakbij."   
Hij pakt zijn zwaard uit het hoesje en zwait hem naar voren.   
"ik ga nu trainen als je het niet erg vindt, Joli E. Merald."  
Ik sta op en ga van het strand af.   
"Goh, wat lijkt hij op Leon zeg."

* * *

Het is nu de drukste moment van de dag.   
Tijgeroog heeft een straat lange markt waar ze van alles kopen.  
Men is nu druk bezig en let niet op hun spullen...   
"Hun onoplettenheid, en mijn vaardigheid. Dat is een goede deal."   
Ik zoek de eerste beste vrouw op en pakt haar geldtasje zo van haar af.   
"Nu heb ik tenminste geld. Ha, ik voel me net als die dief Nami van die Stro Hoed bende."   
Ik loop de hele straat af en heb wat appels, broden en flessen water gestolen.   
"Zo, hier heb ik genoeg aan voor een hele dag."   
Snel liep ik terug aar het strand.   
"Hee Owen."   
"Merald, je bent er weer."   
"Noem mij maar gewoon Joli. Weet jij of hier in de buurt boten zijn?"  
"Ja, kom mee, dan laat ik ze wel zien."

* * *

We liepen naar de haven. Het is veel groter dan in Aster, de schepen zijn ook een stuk reusachtiger. Even turen in de haven vind ik een prachtige schip. Een blauwe met aan de zijkanten vleugels geschilderd en een zwaan als boegbeeld.   
"Die neem ik." En wijs naar die schip waar Swean op staat geschilderd.  
"Je wilt toch niet weer de zee in? Ben je niet bang van wat er met je gebeurd was?"   
"Nee. Ik ben piraat, ik ben niet bang. "   
"Nou, je kan toch niet, die schip is van de Marine."   
"Natuurlijk kan ik die schip krijgen. Let maar op."  
  
Ik loop naar het schip. Op m'n gemak kom ik op het schip.   
Owen is mij achterna gerend en pakt mij bij mijn arm.  
"Ben je betoeterd? Je kunt niet zomaar op het schip komen. Wat ben je van plan?"   
"ik ga het schip stelen."   
Hij kijkt me verbaasd aan.   
"Wat?! Stelen?!"   
"Hee, wat doen jullie op het schip!!!" Roept een man die ons ziet.   
"We stelen het schip!" Roep ik terug.   
"Wat zeg je nou! Joli!"   
"Help me de touwen los te maken. Snel een beetje ja? Dan gooi ik de zeilen uit."   
"Merald, je kunt dit maken. Je bent een meisje, je hoort je te gedragen."   
"ik ben ook piraat, ik heb een eigen wil." Zeg ik en rent naar de zeilen.   
Owen zucht, maar gehoorzaamt en maakt de touwen los. Nu is ook hij verantwoordelijk van het kapen van de schip Swean.   
"Wacht halt! Baas! Baas! Ze stelen het schip!" Roept de man.   
"Wie durft zomaar mijn schip te stelen?!" Schreeuwt een man die aankomt rennen.   
Hij zag er woest en sterk uit. Iets dat aan hem was zijn zilverkleuige haar. Ik ben blij dat we al ver genoeg waren gevaren.   
Hij zag mij. Het leek wel of hij mij herkende ofzo. Maar ik kende hem niet, dat is zeker.   
"Zij! Wacht maar." Zegt de man met zilverkleurige haar. Hij stak zijn hand op.   
We hoorde de lucht donderen.   
Storm.   
Precies zo een als bij mijn havenstad Aster.  
"Joli E. Merald! Jij bent degene die ik zoek! Nu heb ik je gevonden, kom hier!"  
"Echt niet, je denk toch niet dat ik naar je toe komt enge enge man!" roep ik   
en steek mijn tong uit.   
"Joli! Weet jij wel wie dat is? Dat is Storm!" Zegt Owen.   
"Jaja, ik weet dat storm eraan komt."  
"Nee dat bedoel ik niet. Hij, die man, hij heet Storm! Hij is de baas van Tijgeroog,   
en van dit schip!"   
"Is hij van de Marine?"   
"Ja, hij zoekt mensen waarvan hij denkt dat ze gevaarlijk zijn en sluit ze op.   
Hij heeft bijna iedereen die op zijn lijst staat opgepakt."Zegt Owen.  
"Zet hij ook andermans leven op spel om ze te pakken?" Vraag ik.  
"Heb je van hem gehoord?"   
"Nee, maar ik weet het gewoon.   
Hij moet de man zijn die mijn stad heeft verbrand."  
  
De storm was er nog steeds. Gelukkig hebben we geluk. De storm nam ons mee richting zee, en niet richting Storm. Een conclusie die ik kon trekken was dat hij een vrucht heeft gegeten   
en storm kan laten opkomen.   
Hij is net als ik een niet-zwemmer.

* * *

Tweede chapter van mijn One Piece story. Misschien had ik de eerste stuk niet   
zo wazig moeten maken. Het is zoveel info in één keer! Ik weet niet meer wat de vrucht was waar je storm kon maken. Hopelijk weet iemand hoe het heet.   
Dit is mijn eerste verhaal dus dit is zo niet goed geschreven.   
Maar ik hoop wel dat er mensen dit lezen.   
doeg doeg.   
-xxx- SweetBobo  



End file.
